Forest Of The Wind
by Ryuki Kaito
Summary: Hiroshi is a young boy who was abandoned at a young age and left in the forest to fend for himself, one day he is found by leaf nin and taken back to the village to train as a shinobi. Hiroshi must work his way up as a ninja following all the twists and turns thrown at him. May occasionally be reffered to as FOTW
1. Chapter 1

The cold. The darkness. The wind.  
It surrounded him completely as he lay silently on the freezing dirt and cobble floor of the forest. He saw everything around him, the trees with branches that were reaching out; trying there hardest to pull the light over the darkness that lay over him and the flower, the only flower in the forest and the boy has chosen to lay by it. The place he lay, he knew it was safe. His home where no one went. For a year not even a single body had emerged from the trees that surrounded him. Silently and weakly he lay on the floor, hardly being able to move this small pale body. Even his normally bouncy yellow hair had gone lifeless. As he lay and slowly started to close his sky blue eyes and drift off. His time had been served as his eyes completely closed.

A young boy of about five was watching his Father train in that same Forest on that night.  
The boy has scruffy brown hair and his checks glowed red as he enjoyed his night with his Father, his red eyes light up as he ran towards his Father.  
"Abrin" The boy automatically stopped in front of his Father who had Hair as Black as coal hidden within a bandana with a mark on the front, his eyes were also red and he looked down at his son, Abrin.  
"Dad" Abrin whispered "I feel strange, can i have a walk round?"  
Abrin's Father took a second and think and then replied  
"Yes, but if anything is out there call me straight away"

Abrin slowly walked out of his Fathers sight as in the corner of his eye a flower appeared.  
He stopped turned his head towards this flower. Its stem was light green like grass at the beginning of spring but the petals on the flower were like the bottom of the ocean with a deep blue colour.  
Suddenly Abrin's feet started to walk, then to jog and before he knew he was running straight towards the flower. He reached the flower. He came to a halt. He looked down.  
"DAD, DAD!" He yelled as he stared at a boy who lay lifelessly on the ground. The boy looked the same age as Abrin but his body was pale and lifeless.  
"Abrin, Are you ok?" Abrin's Father said just before he saw the lifeless body on the floor.  
"Quickly, Get on my back Abrin. Now" Abrin's Father shouted as he picked up the lifeless body "We need to get back to the village and get this boy to the hospital."

Abrin's Father ran with tremendous speed through the Forest and through the village, Abrin could hardly see the landscape. Then they stopped. The white hospital stood in front of them. Abrin and his Father hurried in with the boy.  
"Please help us!" Abrin shouted through the empty Hospital corridor just before two ladies ran out with the same item as Abrin's Father but on a headband.  
"Chizuko, Ayame!" Abrin's Father yelled "Help this boy; you have the medical Nin-Jutsu!"  
"Ok, Sasuke! Bring him in here!" The two replied.  
Chizuko had long light brown hair and blue eyes, whilst Ayame had dark brown hair and green eyes.

The four of them ran into a medical room with Sasuke carrying the boy and placing him gently on a bed.  
"He's not breathing!" Ayame cried as she placed thumb on the left wrist of the body. "We need to work together."  
Ayame and Chizuko both placed a hand on the chest of the young boy and colour started to slowly pour back into the boy's face and body.  
"I think he should be ok now" Chizuko sighed in relief "But he looks strongly familiar, that hair and those eyes..."  
"Dad, can he stay with us tonight?" Abrin asked "Please!"  
Sasuke looked down at the boy who lay on the hospital bed and took pity on him.  
"Well he will need some were to stay and I'm guessing he will need food in the morning as well so as long as he can stay in your room then ok"

Abrin nodded and watched Sasuke carefully pick up the boy.  
"Come on now Abrin." Sasuke said "You need to get your sleep"


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh!This isn't my Forest...! Where am i?"  
Abrin rose from the floor wiping his eyes and staring at the boy who was lying in his bed.  
"Don't worry" Abrin reassured "You're in my house, I found you last night whilst my Dad was training."  
"T-thanks" the boy whispered "But my Mummy. She was..." He stopped as his face suddenly became drenched by his own tears.  
"Are you okay?" Abrin asked quietly, tilting his head to the side as he spoke to the blonde haired boy "What's your name?"  
"I'm Hiroshi..." Hiroshi replied wiping the tears from his face with the backs of his hands "Hiroshi Uzumaki...and I'm okay i think, but who are you?"  
Abrin leapt to the door, yanking it open as he heard this.  
"Dad, Dad!" Abrin yelled "And I'm Abrin Uchiha!"

Sasuke wasted no time as he heard his sons cry, he leapt over his bed and ran into his sons room only to find Abrin and Hiroshi sitting on the floor. He sighed and continued into the room. He stopped right beside Hiroshi.  
"Hello, who might you be?" Sasuke bent down to the boys eye level,  
"I-I'm Hiroshi Uzumaki" The boy quickly answered as he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke paused, No breathing, No movement, before he carried on talking.  
"I'm Sasuke, Are you…Naruto's son?"  
"Yes, where is Daddy?" Hiroshi politely asked, "Can I see Daddy again!" His face brightened for a moment  
"First, What happened to you Mum?" Sasuke interrupted  
"I...I" He stuttered in response.  
"It's okay Hiroshi spit it out" Sasuke nodded as he put his hand on Hiroshi's shoulder.  
"Mummy… Sh-she put me over her shoulder and took me away from Daddy telling him we were going, but… but… she cut me a few times just a little and it hurt bad.." Hiroshi pointed to his collar bone were a large scar lingered "One day she did it again and I don't remember much about that time… when I saw her next she wasn't moving…"  
"Hiroshi, listen to me, I need to know what happened." Sasuke told him with a stern tone  
"I think…" The young boy burst out in tears like a monsoon "I…I don't know!"

Hiroshi pushed himself to his feet, he didn't want to be around the Uchiha's anymore, he didn't want to answer questions about his Mother that he didn't even know himself. With the tears flooding down his face the young boy ran through-out the Uchiha compound to the Village, all through the villagers taking no notice of the villagers who spared a glance for the strange blonde haired boy who looked so familiar. Hiroshi kept running as fast as his small body could take him, that is until he reached a more quiet part of the village where a large blank dry square of dust and mud lay. He sniffled quietly, the area was easy to recognize. Tree's that went on for miles and miles, the tree's with bright green leaves that never even lost their colour during winter, there was also a rock; a rock rather small but still just large enough for a small boy to sit on. There was one more thing, though it was missing; his old house.

Hiroshi sat himself down on the rock and glanced around, his finger outstretched as a small fly flew over and perched on it. Hiroshi's eyes became fixed on the fly, wondering how far the small bug had been or how high it had flew.  
"Why does it have to be like this? Where has my house gone… I can't find Daddy!" Hiroshi's tears stopped though the ones already there he allowed to fall from his face,  
"Who is your Daddy?"  
Did the fly just talk? No… Hiroshi shook his head; after all flies can't talk.  
"I can help" There it was again… Hiroshi got to his feet and peered around, there was no way it was a fly.  
"W-who are you?" A boy just an inch taller than Hiroshi emerged from a tree, his eyes were covered with dark shades and his face has partly masked by the collar of his grey jacket. Despite his clean, serious look the boy had scruffy light brown hair which showed the child with-in him.

"I'm only Musashi Aburame, don't worry about me!" Musashi replied blankly "Now, do you need some help?"  
Hiroshi looked around and wondered what to answer with.  
"Well...Only if you know were my Dad, Naruto is" He replied finally  
Musashi raised one eye brow as he spoke,  
"Everyone knows where Naruto is!" His face was still blank "He'll be at Hokage rock with Iruka Sensei, I'll show you!"  
Musashi started to walk casually over to Hokage Rock whilst Hiroshi quietly caught up to the bug boy.  
"How come you're not running?" Hiroshi asked  
" I don't wanna loose energy here" Musashi replied as if it were the norm "Hokage Rock is over there, you can run there on your own"

Hiroshi zoomed past Musashi and waved, showing him a nod of gratitude as he headed towards Hokage Rock .It hardly took two minutes to reach when running. Hiroshi looked around and saw two figures standing right at the top of the seventh Hokage head. Hiroshi climbed as fast as he could to the top of the monument and saw one man with black hair tied back and a scare across his nose, and the other, Yellow bouncy, Spiky hair, And eyes as blue as the Ocean; he also had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He knew straight away.  
"Daddy!" He shouted as he ran over towards the man.  
"H-Hiroshi?" The man with Yellow hair shouted back.  
"It's you!" Hiroshi yelled "I missed you so much"  
Hiroshi reached his father, Naruto and jumped right into his arms.  
"Daddy, I'm glad i found you" He wept,  
"I'm glad too, son" Naruto's face wore a large grin as his arms wrapped tightly around his long lost son.

After that Naruto had instantly taken Hiroshi back to his new house, he was now living closer to the Hokage tower; and by closer he was meaning inside. The leaf's Knuckle head ninja showed his young son around the tower, not once asking about the boy's mother and what happened. Trivial things like that meant nothing to Naruto now his son had returned.  
Hiroshi was settling in quickly, and after a month of living in the village the 7th Hokage asked the inevitable,  
"Are you ready to start your ninja training at the academy, Son?"


End file.
